Jigoku Kara Humon
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: Celty Kishitani belongs to a family who is heavily in debt with the Heiwajimas and it will only be settled at the children's marriage. Everything is going on well and the last thing she ever needs are non-humans sprouting out of nowhere and destroying everything she has sacrificed for.
1. Hungry For Love

New horror story for the New Year! RHASNI presents **Jigoku Kara Humon (Humon from Hell)**! I kind'a like this one concept from a manga that I have read earlier and so I might borrow it from… Crap, I forgot who wrote that. Anyway, I'll just be disclaiming the manga later. (Try reading it and it might give you nightmares.) So I would hafta put it in a ShinCel/Shizaya fic… (I was hoping to write a— comment blocked in violation of the OTP ethics.)

Enjoy another horror story from me. ^_^ Lovelots, Rei.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Durarara** and **Ibitsu** in any way possible. Some references are used yet works of other authors are not included.

**Warnings: **Horror, violence, ecchi, yaoi… more stuff. Not a basher so not bashing anyone really… (NO! I'm somewhat bashing ShizuoxCelty!) **OOC**!

…

**Jigoku Kara Humon**

…

**Summary: **Celty Kishitani belongs to a family who is heavily in debt with the Heiwajimas and it will only be settled at the children's marriage. Everything is going on well and the last thing she ever needs are non-humans sprouting out of nowhere and destroying everything she has sacrificed for.

…

**Jigoku Kara Humon**

_**You belong to me… and no one can ever change that, my Verlieben…**_

…

The candles inside the pumpkin's head flicker as the freezing breeze whistles. The chestnut-brown-haired woman unwraps candy bags to prepare for any trick-or-treating that will be happening in minutes. Halloween in Ikebukuro seems to be special as well and some kids like to play rough… like TP-ing the houses and some other nasty stuff.

"I guess these will do. I'm not expecting a lot anyway." The woman stretches in her seat and readies her candy boxes designed as pumpkins to come with the trick-or-treat prizes. A middle-aged man then walks towards her and settles roughly at the sofa making the cushion wave. She gasps at the action and then the man grabs the remote and puts his foot above the centerpiece table— browsing the terebi, "Gugh, third-rate supernatural beings… childish horror shows! Is that what we have during Halloween?!"

"Then make your own show, Tou-sama." The eighteen-year-old girl hisses as she recovers from the wave. The man who is her father laughs out, "My discoveries are so horrifying that they would even ban it on TV!"

"Well then, don't complain." She retorts in a more polite way than earlier and then he yells, "Ugh! The filthy wind of Tokyo!"

"I wonder what kind of shows there are in America." She whispers and then she packs up to ready the candies for distribution, "Why don't you just go back to America if you hate Tokyo that much?" The man twitches and then strokes at his chin, "Right, right. I shouldn't forget why I'm in Tokyo. Right, right." He continues to blabber and then the girl sighs, "Mama, can I ask for a new dad?"

"No can do, dear." Her mother who has this shoulder-length hair of lemon yellow comes out from the kitchen, "I would never settle for another man~" The girl then sighs and she whispers, "I can never take a liking on him."

The mother smiles at her, "Celty Kishitani, to your room now. And don't come out until we're gone, okay?"

'_Okay, I ruffled her feathers again.'_ "Okay, Mama." Celty, the girl, puts down the pumpkin boxes at the counter near the door and leaves for her room. She can never take that kind of grounding bad anymore… she's getting used to it to be more specific. She then goes in her room and checks out the front yard from there.

Celty Sturluson belongs to a family of two equally mad scientists and all they can leave to her are unheard-of discoveries and unsettled debts. She used to be an orphan back in Ireland but her first foster family traveled towards America where she lost her parents again. From another orphanage, a woman named Emillia picked her up and introduced her to her underground life. Soon, her foster mother re-marries a Japanese man who has the same obsession as her… leaving Celty to her current name and foster family.

Some more minutes after, her parents leave for a Halloween getaway… leaving the girl alone that fateful night.

…

**Jigoku Kara Humon**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 1: Hungry for Love**

…

Celty goes downstairs as knocks come to the Kishitani residence's front door. She opens up… only to be surprised, "Hey, Shizuo. What are you doing here?" Her breath wavers as she panics in the presence of a man she cannot be alone with.

"Hi, Celty. Did I scare you?" The man with blonde locks and purple specs chuckles… as unsure as the woman is panicky. The girl shakes her head and she invites him in, "Is there anything you need from me?" She answers with a smile that she forces on her face to look casual towards the man. Yet the man scratches his head, "Nothing really. Kaa-san and Tou-san said your parents will be away tonight so they forced— I mean, asked me to come here. I shouldn't let a woman alone especially tonight when random people knock on the door."

"How thoughtful of you." She smiles and she lets him sit down the sofa and she enters the kitchen, "Please suit yourself." And away from her sight, the man yawns and then he sighs under his breath, "This is troublesome…" He looks around to see the whole lounge, "I can't even smoke here…"

That man is Shizuo Heiwajima… better known as Celty's fiancé. He hails from a rich family to whom Celty's parents is greatly indebted to. As for the growing account, they all agreed to have their children wedded as a form of payment. Though Shizuo is greatly against it, he does better than to get kicked out of the house anyway… he has his own sins to atone for after all.

"Here, this is supposed to be for the children but I'll let you have it." Celty presents him some home-baked cookies and then he asks, "Aren't you scared on your own, Celty?" The girl turns to her and then he continues, "You know… without me. You're here with just yourself… opening doors for strangers with masks."

"I… I'm not." She smiles and then she chuckles, "I can handle myself. These tiny muscles can still throw a punch or do a kick. Besides, I promise not to and am not planning to receive gifts from strangers."

"You do sound safe." He seems to want to end the conversation by then. Soon, children start to knock and ask for candies… even adults go to take a peek at the Kishitani's beautiful foreigner daughter. She's a bit famous for her looks after all. The nights continue on with Celty giving the children and adults candies for Halloween.

"It's a bit tiring…" She sighs after sitting at the sofa to join Shizuo, "How about you give… Shizuo?" The woman twitches as she hears soft snores from the blond. It seems that the man has already fallen asleep. She lets out a wry smile and then she pushes the blond to the side, "I'm going to get you a blanket." She then leaves for the blanket… only to have the doorbell ringing again. She hurriedly spreads the covers at her fiancé and she opens the door… only to see two children in strange hoodies.

Sudden shudder comes to her as she watches them look up at her and notices that half of their faces are being covered by the hoods. The smaller child grins and he says, "Trick or treat, Kishitani-san." The girl twitches and then she moves a bit to get two boxes of candies. She then kneels down at them as she smiles, "Here. How'd you know my name?"

"We saw your names at the gates." He simply says as they receive the box. Then the other child grins maniacally, "You're so beautiful…"

"Eh?" The woman twitches and then she pats the other one's head, "Thank you. You should go now. It's already too late for trick or treat-ing." The two children, however, remain standing before her with weird grins in their faces. The woman compels them to go with gestures yet they remain on her doorstep. She then whispers, "It's not funny. Go home now."

"We don't have a home." The smaller child speaks while keeping his grin… then one goes to hold her shoulders, "You're so beautiful that I can't take my eyes off of you. Let's be together!" The woman twitches and then she budges out of his grip. She shuts the door close and then she runs to the lounge, "Shizuo! Shizuo! Shizuo! Wake up, you useless bastard!"

The man stirs into consciousness and then he asks with a yawn, "What's wrong with you?" She then glances at the front door and then she speaks, "There are creepy children outside!" He then responds as he stretches, "It's Halloween. It's normal to see creepy children." Celty tries to argue somewhere when strong knocks come to the door.

"Celty-san! Celty-san!" A loud voice of a man calls for her and then they hear a loud cry of a child. Shizuo and Celty look at each other and then they go to open the door. A neighbor greets them by the door with a somehow angry disposition, "I know my child's dog is making annoying sounds at your gates earlier but you do not have the right to kill Momo."

The woman then gazes at the mother and child that is grieving over the dog which has its throat ripped apart. Celty stares at it more as she remembers the dog continuously barking even until the creepy children came to her. She must have not noticed earlier but Momo has stopped barking when she is trying to wake Shizuo.

'_If I'm not mistaken… it must be the two children. But to actually kill a dog…?'_ The woman gets deep in thought and then the child lashes out at her, "You killed my dog! You're so bad! Whaaaa aaaaaa! Momo-tan!" The girl could not do anything… but she cannot just go and tell them about those two without evidence. She then gazes at the angry father… "Koriyama-san…"

"Can we just buy Kota-kun a new dog?" Shizuo then speaks as he gently pulls Celty back into the house. The kid named Kota then cries out loud, "No! I want Momo-tan!" The man then apologizes to the kid, "I'm sorry, Kota-kun. Two children came here earlier and they attempted harassing Celty. She shuts the door at them and they might just turn to Momo."

"Are you blaming children for this?" The mad father seems to not like the comment and then Shizuo speaks, "Do you have any evidence that Celty killed your dog? You should be looking after him at the first place… rather than having him roam around freely at this time." The blond speaks in a somehow furious voice and the man decides not to stand up anymore. He then directs his family to go and take the dog's corpse… leaving Celty and Shizuo with a fierce gaze as they walk.

"What's wrong with you?" Shizuo then shuts the door and then Celty twitches at the sudden flare. Shizuo has never been mad at her like that. He then continues as they walk to the lounge, "Why don't you even stand up for yourself? You said you can handle yourself." The girl is left bewildered with the blond's reaction and then he sighs, "…I'm… I'll stay here. You go to your room and sleep. Let's talk again tomorrow. Sorry for lashing out…"

The Irish woman agrees and goes to hand out pillows to the blonde guy. She apologizes for earlier as well and then she goes to the bathroom to wash her face before sleeping. She enters the wash room and stares at the mirror… "Two children in strange hoods." She then remembers what the older one exclaims at her, _"You're so beautiful that I can't take my eyes off of you. Let's be together!"_

Celty sighs and then she goes to her parent's shared bedroom… to search his father's documents. She opens his journal of unearthly discoveries… only to find descriptions of non-humans he has gathered information about through all the years. Shingen Kishitani is a doctor who is also interested by otherworldly beings. They are his desired specimens and he is willingly going around the globe to find them. However, he is compelled to stay in Japan for the last quarter of the year in respect of his and Emillia's fourth wedding anniversary.

Despite the vivid description of the 'monsters', the girl seems to not find what she is looking for. She brings the journal down and then she sighs, "I must be looking at the wrong features. They must be something Tou-sama hasn't encountered yet… or I must be looking for more distinctions between them and humans." She mumbles to herself and she lies down the king-sized bed…

A sudden hunch comes to her and then she gazes outside the window… trying to spot something amiss at the scene. She then goes downstairs to disturb Shizuo once again, "Shizuo… Shizuo!" The man groans and somewhat growls at her, "What the fuck do you want?"

The girl takes note of the cussing the man does lately… seeing a new side of her fiancé that night. He usually is kind and meek… but to actually to see him act like a delinquent surprises her. However, Celty decides to ignore that and she whispers, "…Someone's… someone's watching me. I feel scared." The blond ruffles his hair and then he gets up to gather the pillows and sheets… walking off towards the stairs. The girl follows her and they end up going inside her bedroom.

"Shizuo?" Celty speaks in confusion as the man throws the sheets and pillows at her bed. He then turns to her and he speaks, "Let's sleep in your room together. You must be feeling safer that way."

"I never thought you could be that obnoxious."

"…I'll be back to normal tomorrow. Trust me."

"Don't dare getting near me tonight." Celty warns him off and she takes the furthest side and Shizuo lies down the other side. They try to sleep with the lights on… and Celty cannot help but to not get lulled by the turmoil in her head. It's not just the kids now… even Shizuo has added up in her problem list. She then gets up and goes downstairs to drink some water.

Celty sighs as she stays at the kitchen for a longer while. She then decides to get back… only to see a touched candy box on the counter. She then walks towards the box and finds half-eaten candies inside. A note is also lying nearby… which makes her run back to her room after reading.

_I left some for you. I believed I scared you earlier… sorry for that. But you're so beautiful… I can't myself. Can't we be friends?_

—_The one who didn't kill the annoying creature_

…

**Jigoku Kara Humon**

…

The pale moon lights the street as Celty heads home three days after. Celty and Shizuo decide to hide from their parents the events about the creepy children and the blond has bought Kota-kun a new dog. Shizuo has also apologized about his behavior yet he refuses to explain the cause of the sudden change. Reflecting about the events seem to not spare the Irish woman time that late afternoon… now she's running home by night time.

As soon as she gets in the playground, someone blocks her way. The woman twitches and then she asks, "Koriyama-san?" The man turns to her and then he shows her a bloody bag he has been carrying, "Do you know who Shiro-chan is?"

"Shiro-chan? Who's Shiro-chan?"

"That is the dog Heiwajima-san bought for Kota." He then fishes inside the bag and shows her the dead dog's head, "The same dog Kota killed earlier." The woman's body rattles in terror as she steps back… the man walking forward, "He loves Momo so much that he killed something that wants to replace him! You turned my boy into a murderer!"

"Wait! I didn't kill your dog!"

"Kota saw you. You had a knife and you slit his neck!" The man throws the dog at her but she dodges and then runs away deeper into the playground. But the man gets to grab her head and he throws her to the ground. He sits down at her legs and he grabs her neck, "I will punish you! You killed our dog and you turned my son into a murderer!"

His other hand then ventures to her chest area, "You're also turning me into something worse…"

"Please, Koriyama-san… let me go!" Celty tries to fight back but the hold on her neck tightens… with the other hand simply caressing her breasts. She then struggles more and tries to get him off of her… but the choking grip is robbing energy out of her. The man then begins to tear her clothes and play with her virgin nipples, "You're… really… turning me into something… worse…"

Celty then begins to moan as he maniacally grins with his hand squeezing her tits… "Some… somebody help me!"

_Run around the rosies, pocketful of posies… ashes, ashes, we all fall down…_

A weird creepy children song comes into earshot and the man turns to a direction as well as Celty. They see two kids in the see-saw… singing a nursery rhyme. The adults follow their movements with their eyes… until the see-saw stops moving. The kid lands on the ground and then he then hums, "Hm? He's gone." He turns to the two… the girl recognizing him as one of the creepy children days ago, "Oh, there he is."

Celty then screams as she sees the kid standing behind the man. The man then turns to the kid and he yells, "You! What do you want, huh?!" The kid drops his grin and then he whispers, "Get off of Kishitani-san." The man then flings to Celty and grabs her neck with both hands, "You wanna save this shit! Try and do it, kid—!" The man suddenly twitches as the kid holds each side of his head…

The woman then feels the grip lighten as the man begins to cry in pain… and soon, the kid's nails grow into long and vicious claws, "Get off of Kishitani-san." The man then slips off the kid's hold and he runs off… only to be jumped at by the other kid. The kid bears a knife from his sleeve and he begins stabbing the guy anywhere while reciting… internal organs.

Celty then eyes at the kid with grave terror… even to the extent of relieving herself right there. The liquid flows to the kid's shoe and then he walks towards the frozen woman. He sits down at her tummy and embraces her… with his cold body, "Kishitani-san… don't be scared anymore. No one else can hurt you~" He then hooks some stray bang behind her ear, "I'll protect you… just… let me… in."

The woman then loses consciousness yet the kid's miraculously strong arms hold her in position. The other kid then walks to them and he shrieks as he steps at a pooling liquid, "Ew. She peed herself. Who are we going to kill next?" The other kid whispers, "Shhh… she's already sleeping."

"Her boyfriend is coming…" The other kid speaks as he sees a car coming their way. The other kid then smiles at his 'friend', "Don't let it see us, please?" The smaller kid grins wider as he sees the girl's cellphone at the grassy part of the playground. He then glances at his friend who is cooing the unconscious woman and then he picks up the phone. Soon, an incoming call is getting displayed…

"Shizuo?" The kid whispers and then he presses 'Answer' to listen to the girl's fiancé's voice. "Oi, Celty, where are you? Your parents are looking for you? I'm driving here around the block. Tell me where you are so I can pick you up."

The smaller child then gazes at the other kid… only to morph into Celty the moment he turns back to the street. 'Celty' drops the blade she is holding and then she answers, "…Here. At the playground. I can see your car from here…" The kid who disguised as Celty then runs to a further spot in the playground to meet with Shizuo.

"Where were you?" The man the complains at her but the girl then just smiles at him, "Sorry, I just have something to attend to. Are your parents home? You came by the house days ago when I'm alone… you even slept on my bed. Aren't you supposed to be returning the favor?" Her voice sounds similar yet the disposition she is exhibiting seems strange. But being accustomed to changing moods himself, Shizuo just scratches his head and lets her in the car, "Well, they aren't home tonight. It's the first time you wanted to be with me…"

"I'm getting confused and disturbed by the events lately. More likely during that Halloween." The kid makes himself convincing, "I… I just need someone to comfort me. We are getting married… we should practice doing this once in a while." Shizuo then lets a kind smile curl his lips and then he ruffles Celty's hair, "I understand. I'll make you dinner when we reach home…"

The car leaves and then the other kid who is left with the real Celty grins big, "…He's been in a killing streak lately. But that man smells delicious…"

…

**Jigoku Kara Humon**

…

Celty's eyes then shoot open as she remembers that she is left with the non-human being that night. However, she is already home and then Emillia walks in her room, "Oh, you're up, young lady. We need to talk about something."

"Why Mama? Did something happen?" She speaks in utter worry and then Emillia goes to her bed… only to glare at her, "Did you and Shizuo-kun have some kind of misunderstanding?" The brunette then twitches as she remembers the sudden change in Shizuo's attitude… "Nothing really. Why?" Her mother then sighs, "Shizuo-kun is going out with another woman… and he's using you as an excuse. Is there something I need to know?"

"Using me as an excuse?" _'That obnoxious bastard!'_

"Last night, he said he won't be home because you— the two of you— are going somewhere else when you got home. He said you stayed at their house for dinner and you dragged him somewhere." Celty gives her mother a confused look— not remembering meeting her fiancé last night. Emillia then whispers something much more alarming, "And he has not been home this morning… he does not even answer his parents' call. That man… how could he use you?"

However, Celty's face bears utter worry as the two kids come into her mind… "No… please be safe, Shizuo." _'No… have they hurt him, too?'_

…

**End of Chapter 1**

…

Thanks for reading. Please review! ^^


	2. Knowing Them

Welcome back! A bad hunch comes to Celty as she feels the children have encountered Shizuo in a way. Since the scenes somehow replicate the last time, she suspects the two weird boys for the certain phenomenon. What will happen to the blond man… with the other child with him? (PS. Hey, those creatures are purely fictional. If ever they aren't, they must come by with another name. OAO) (PPS. I really think I'm breaching the M Rating. TAT)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Durarara** and **Ibitsu** in any way possible. Some references are used yet works of other authors are not included.

**Warnings: **Horror, violence, ecchi, yaoi… more stuff. Not a basher so not bashing anyone really… (NO! I'm somewhat bashing ShizuoxCelty!) **OOC**!

…

**Jigoku Kara Humon**

…

Celty Kishitani is a girl hailed from a family of mad scientists who like experimenting with the supernatural creatures. That night, her parents have left her alone during Halloween… not knowing the ill-fated event to happen to their adopted child.

Shizuo Heiwajima is a boy from the family where the Kishitanis are heavily indebted. Having him marry their beautiful daughter seems to be a way of solving the financial crisis encountered by both families. He has accompanied Celty that night… only to hear her whimper about two weird children.

The two children who seem inhuman attack again just when Koriyama attempted to rape and slay the young Kishitani. However, their unlikely heroism has paved way to another attack… with Shizuo's life on the line. Celty knows he's in grave trouble and she must do something for her fiancé.

With the two children getting way involved in their lives, is it time for her to find out what they really are? Is she capable of saving the guy from them?

…

**Jigoku Kara Humon**

_**You belong to me… and no one can ever change that, my Verlieben…**_

…

Wild dread covers the woman as her mother broke the news to her. Her body trembles not because of jealousy and the pain of betrayal… yet the anxiety of having her fiancé killed by those non-human creatures. Celty attempts to get up but she feels pain resonating around her legs. She pulls on the covers and sees her legs embraced by multiple bruises… must be from the attempt last night.

Right… how did she even get home if she passed out at the park?

"Mama, how did I get home?" Celty asks her mother in digression of the juicy gossip. Emillia twitches and then she hums, "That's the point. Shizuo-kun dropped you off last night. He said he found you unconscious at the park. He carried you all the way home and… he is oddly worried about you. Actually, that sudden behavior of his creeps me out. And his mother even talked about… he took you to their house instead."

"Oh, my God…" Celty suddenly covers her face with a hand and struggles to run off somewhere, "Tou-sama!"

The two women end up at the lounge where Shingen is watching terebi… terribly annoyed by the shrill cry, "What is it, Celty? Can't you see I'm—?" The girl lunges herself at the sofa in pain of running and then she sits up straight with her parents' help. She then grabs her father's shoulder, "Tou-sama! I need to ask you something!"

"Stop yelling. I can hear you clearly."

The girl then begins to hesitate and hold back what she needs to say… thinking that her father would not believe her and say she's just dreaming for reading too much of his stuff. But then she decides to gamble her parents' trust and confidence in her sanity, "Tou-sama, last Halloween, two weird children in long hoods came in our doorstep. They sounded creepy and weird for their age… one even said he wants to be with me."

Her parents listen though… the expression in Shingen's face begins to change.

"Then later, Momo, the neighbors' dog ended up dead at our front yard. Kota-kun said he saw me killing the dog… but I was inside after the children came and… Momo was still alive by then." Celty becomes to get teary-eyed, "Then last night, Koriyama-san attacked me by the park. They came and… and they killed him! I think… I think they are capable of changing forms and… and… and they are killing things! Tell me Shizuo's going to be fine!"

The father looks at the bewildered mother's face and then Emillia asks, "Shingen-chan, don't these things sound familiar to you?" Instead of answering, Shingen, the father, gets up from his seat and goes to his room. Soon, he comes back with a book and some files at hand. He sits down and then he hands the files to Celty and the women see that those are about missing people with psychological problems. He then opens the book at a page and shows the two…

"It does sound familiar. I think you, Celty, have taken the interest of an otherworldly creature called… a Humon."

…

**Jigoku Kara Humon**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 2: Knowing Them**

…

"A Humon?" Celty echoes and then Shingen speaks seriously, "They are creatures that resemble a homunculus but they live off by consuming souls like other evil spirits do. They are able to materialize and change into humans if they desire to. A Humon lives longer by either killing other live creatures to consume soul or feed off from a host they call a Verlieben. A Verlieben, however… turns into something else rather than being a normal person."

"So these children are…" Emillia whispers and then Shingen yawns, completely altering the scene, "I still don't know if they are the same Humons back in Europe but… I'm pretty sure I'll be able to know more if—!" He then grabs Celty's shoulder tightly, "I can catch them." He then swirls around— being drunk in grandeur, "Then my researches about Humons will be very much completed! And I can also study their interaction methods with other Humons— since there are TWO of them!"

Celty twitches and then Emillia giggles as he continues to dance in his ridiculous excitement, "At last! My biggest research!"

"W-Wait! Are you saying you're… you're going to use me to lure them?!" Celty shrieks and then Emillia holds her down, "Oh, my, Celty. Trust me… you're not mistaken." The girl then screams, "But they're killing people! Aren't you—?"

"First, we should find Shizuo-kun. Whether he's dead or not, he might tell us something if he really got kidnapped by one."

"Should we go and track his car down, now?" The mother gets up and then the father strokes at his chin, "Yes, he should be parking somewhere." Emillia then twitches, "Now I know what sounded weird when he said he carried you home from the park!"

"…" Celty freezes in such a reaction from her parents. She knew they are insane and mad… but even to the extent of sacrificing a human life just for their researches? She begins to have tears running down her cheeks and then she suddenly screams in so much anger.

"YOU'RE MONSTERS!"

After that, she runs out of their house— the killing feeling of emotional pain made the bruises on her legs numb. She continues running around the subdivision barefooted and she doesn't care if she has class to adapt to.

She might not love the man but Shizuo is the closest friend she had. Without speaking of her parents' behavior, he knew of her suffering. She is also the only one who listens to his overt rumblings about his parents. They are very much similar… only to have him as the other bait for the monsters Shingen has been hunting for.

"Argh!" Celty's legs finally give up and she falls down to the concrete road. Not much cars roam the streets along their subdivision by that time… none could have run over her in her state. She slowly rises and notices that there are some cuts as well… and they have been bleeding when she went. Celty sits at the concrete road and then she continues crying without anyone to see her…

Or so she thought.

"Kishitani-san." She twitches and then she clears as she recognizes the voice. She then turns to a direction… with nothing but horror embracing her eyes. Kota is standing before her with the dead Shiro-chan snuggled by his wee arms. The boy walks nearer and then she shakes her head, "No, Kota-kun! I didn't kill Momo! I swear!"

"…" The boy then smiles only to throw away the dog, "I know. It's 'him' who did it." The woman twitches and then the boy prances towards her, "What happened to you, Kishitani-san? You're bleeding. You're crying." The boy's eyes and aura begin to dim, "Did someone hurt you?"

"No! Get away from me!" Celty screams and then she looks around— only to remember something. She then bravely screams at the Humon, "Shizuo! Where did you take Shizuo?! Answer me!" She then stands up— enduring the pain, "Where did you—?" She suddenly falls over… but arms of a grown man catch her from falling. Celty looks up and she sees Shizuo standing in front of her…

"You won't need anyone else if you come with me. I'll be your best friend, your lover, your brother, your dad… everyone you need… I will be everyone you need." Her eyes grow wide and then the Humon smiles kindly, "Let's go, Celty…"

…

**Jigoku Kara Humon**

…

He swears he has open his eyes but the darkness hasn't changed a bit. He blinks yet again… now accompanied by a loud breath. He then tries to move his arms… yet he feels chains holding him down. The man sighs yet again and then he moves some more as to get those off of him— the chains clanging wildly, "FUCK! WHY AM I CHAINED?!"

The man pants and wheezes as he tries to get it off some more… now moving his also chained legs. His wrists and ankles begin to sore yet he keeps on destroying the metal embracing them. Then a hand gets to hold a thigh to push it down. The man gasps and then a bright light comes to sight— temporarily blinding the man.

"Oh, you've awakened." A soft voice of a lady speaks and then the man looks back at her already lit face… Celty smiling deviously at him, "Shizuo."

"Celty? What are you doing?" Shizuo whispers and then the girl mounts on him… sitting at his groin. The girl sways the candle she's holding to check out the man's face, neck and wrists, "You've tried so hard. Don't you like how it feels? The pain?"

"…? Are you some kind of sadomasochist?"

"Sad… what?" The girl drops her head to the side and then she smiles again, "I don't know that." She then runs her free hand at his chest and then she places the candle between his teeth, "Don't move or it'll fall and burn you." Shizuo then tries to speak while gnashing his teeth in madness. The girl twitches and then she lunges at him… a wild neckline showing a small cleavage, "Don't bite it either too hard… the candle will break."

She pulls back and the man realizes that she is wearing some kind of thin dress… and she seems to be not wearing anything underneath. The man starts struggling again, nonetheless. _'I should get out of here. I thought she's not totally sick like her parents!'_

"Hey~! Why do you keep on racking the bed~?" She then chuckles as if getting tickled, "Are you trying to feel 'me'~? I can give it, you know?"

The man stops… his eyes staring straight at the woman's. _'Wait… even her speech patterns have changed. Is this… is this really Celty?'_

The girl then claps and then a knife appears in her palm… which she uses to pop the guy's clothes open. The man has his eyes wide as she cuts his clothes apart to reveal his chest and abdomen… the woman licking her lips, "As expected." She then draws a line at his chest with the knife… only to lick the blood coming out from it.

"Ahh, blood~ so warm…" She then begins sucking at the wound… even having her hips moving in pleasure. The man cannot help but to blush… and then he tries his best to make the candle reach his hand. The wax drips on his palm and then he inwardly screams in pain. He continues to push it until he gets to grab the end of the candle even if the fire blows on his hand. He then holds it away from his mouth… enduring the pain of the dripping wax.

"Who are you? Why do you have Celty's phone? Why do you look like Celty?" The man speaks as he tries to calm down… the woman can easily kill him with that blade in her hand. The woman stops sucking and then she smirks at him, "You should have noticed that before coming with me." She then gets up and then she opens her dress… baring skin in front of the man, "I don't really like women's apparel. Bras are constricting and panties are too uncomfortable…"

"Who are you?" Shizuo repeats and then she runs her hands on his chest, "I'm still thinking if I should answer or not. You see, it'll be worthless if you're dead after all." The man gulps and then he speaks, "So you're planning to kill me?"

"Quiet, I'm thinking."

"It doesn't matter. I don't care what happens anyway." Shizuo sighs and then he says, "I'm tired after all." The girl stares at him and then she gets near, "Are you using reverse psychology on me?" The man chuckles and then he makes another deep breath, "If you are able to copy Celty's knowledge on me… then you should know that's true."

"…" The woman falls into silence and then she moves a bit… to strip him down some more. The man blushes and then he closes his eyes, "Argh, dammit." 'Celty' runs her knife at his length gently and then she speaks, "Is blood in your chest same down here? I haven't eaten this part of a man anyway."

"It's warmer. Wanna try?"

The girl looks back at him and then he looks down, "What?" She then lines the knife under it… the man yelling, "Oi! Don't even dare cutting it off, you bitch!" The woman hums and then she pouts, "I thought you have calmed down…"

"But you're doing something else rather than cutting me!"

"…I'm kind'a starting to grow a liking to you. I guess I should tell you after all." The woman speaks as she sits up… morphing back into his child form. The man gasps loudly and then the child takes off his hood… revealing an oddly-colored bald head and hollow eye sockets, "We don't have names. We're just creatures from Hell. Someone broke the seal in Europe and then we end up here in Japan."

The child speaks as he crawls nearer the man still with the knife at hand, "We eat souls to survive. As for me, I tend to eat the flesh, too, if I like my food. As for you, you look so tasty so expect to only have bones for your funeral. Ahh, no, I changed my mind. I'll eat the all of you and you'll be listed missing instead." The boy licks his lips with a long snake tongue as he claps enthusiastically, "Yes! Yes! I like that! I like that!"

"So you gon'na kill me now? So you gon'na kill me now?" Shizuo speaks as if playing the pun game the boy is doing. The boy is not offended, though. He comes closer and then he holds the guy's shoulders, "Let me start from the inside then." Shizuo twitches and then he speaks, "Why don't you just free me first?" The boy laughs out and then he starts to poke at the guy's face, "Later, later. When you keep on bleeding… to make sure you're not going anywhere."

"…Fuck." Shizuo whispers and then the boy starts licking the blond's lips. Soon, he kisses the guy and the man responds… starting to make out with a monster. The human's tongue brushes through the boy's sharp and slender teeth… knowing that he will surely die if the boy bites him. The boy then pulls back— the man twitching inside.

The boy then forces his pointers inside the guy's mouth… forcing the mouth to open. Shizuo then takes a deep breath… the boy drips his tongue inside probably to start ravaging the organs within. The guy then begins to twitch wildly as blood flows out his mouth— the chains clanging vigorously once again. The boy's tongue then begins to turn red… sucking blood within the body.

CRASH! The boy twitches and then the guy suddenly regains consciousness as bright light shines on them. The warehouse where they are is suddenly blessed with light as the double doors get opened. The boy sits up yet his tongue is still inside, "Huh? Why are you disturbing me?"

It is the other child with Celty behind him. The woman then screams, "Shizuo! Get away from him!" She then runs to the boy who suddenly slurps in his own red tongue. He then rolls off the improvised bed… vanishing from the sight. The other child then leaves without another word as Celty reaches her bleeding fiancé. She then touches his face, "Shizuo! What have they done to you?!"

"Let's talk later…" Shizuo coughs out some blood… "Give me my clothes first."

"Huh? Why—?" Loud gasp. "Quit staring!"

…

**Jigoku Kara Humon**

…

"You should be fine in three weeks. Refrain from eating hard food for now." The doctor speaks with Shizuo and Celty since she has rushed the guy to the hospital, "Your esophagus has been badly damaged… are you sure you didn't eat anything weird?" The two shake their heads and then the doctor hums, "Well, anyway, just remember all my reminders and you'll be fine."

The man leaves the room and then Celty speaks, "I'm glad nothing bad happened to you." The guy chuckles lightly, "Either way, I don't really care." The woman twitches and then she frowns at him, "You don't care if you die or something? A monster will eat you alive…"

"…I know but it's just that… maybe he just wanted to live more than I do. I'll just give him my life then. They eat to survive… they don't need to survive if they don't need to live for something." Shizuo hums as he looks away from Celty, "He said they are creatures from Hell. I wonder what kind of creatures they are…"

"You're starting to become like Tou-sama." Celty sighs and then Shizuo looks at her. She continues, "Tou-sama is not just a doctor. He has this obsession in researching about creatures like those. He said they are called Humons. They either eat souls or extract soul from a host." Shizuo listens through… though he doubts Celty's word about her own father.

"He said he wanted to catch them… even in expense of our lives, you and me, Shizuo."

"Then we should find them first. I want to talk to that child about something—!" Shizuo chuckles and then he feels pain threading his veins, "Ouw." The girl looks at him and then she stares longer at the floor… _'Is life really that invaluable?'_

_**Hours earlier…**_

"Let's go, Celty…"

The fraud Shizuo waits for her answer but then Celty pulls back… "No… I don't want to die. I don't want Shizuo to die either."

"You're not going to die." He chuckles helplessly… his dim aura turns into a bright one, "The only thing you need to do is… is… to take care of me, Celty." He then clasps his hands together and walks a step nearer, "You see, no one has ever taken care of me! Please take care of me, Celty!"

"…Help me save Shizuo… but we must bury the dog first."

The fraud Shizuo grins from ear to ear and then he goes to pick up the dog, "Where should we put Shiro-chan then?"

They stealthily walk to the park from the other side where the police line is not covering. They dig up a grave for the dog… the monster child producing items from nowhere. Celty offers a prayer to the dog as well as the child… who recites the prayer out loud.

"Shiro-chan, I'm sorry for the mess 'he' did. If only 'he' didn't kill Momo, then you don't have to deal with a stupid brat like Kota. I also want you to go to the place they call Heaven. Hell is a horrible place. Believe me, I've seen it myself. The food stinks and there's nothing else to have fun with. They say Heaven is a paradise so probably you can play there as much as you like."

Celty stares at the Shizuo who speaks like a kid… her eyes bearing the dismay that this child with that thinking is a monster in reality. He continues to speak, "But don't invite me to Heaven. Bad guys are not allowed in there. I have done a lot of bad things so I can't go. I wish Celty can take care of me so I will become a good boy, too. She agreed to take care of me… so wait for me there, okay?"

But all of a sudden everything has changed. "I'm really sorry for hitting you with a bat until you died. The pain Kota felt when Momo-tan died deserved such a brat like him. So I decided to punish him more by killing you while I was in his mother's form. I'm really sorry for using you."

"You killed Shiro-chan?" Celty whispers with a trembling voice and then the guy turns to her, "I did. He was such a good dog but Kota ignores him because of Momo. So I did him a favor." The child smiles as well, "I killed Kota, too… because he said he doesn't want that dog anyway so it's okay for it to die. To be honest, I want Shiro-chan for myself. Anyway, shall we get going, Celty? I now know where your boyfriend is."

…

**End of Chapter 2**

…

Thanks for reading. Please review! ^^ (I never wanted to go to the dentist again. Kowai yo! XAX)


	3. A Name, A Symbol of Love

Ahahahaha… Celty agreed to take care of such a monster like that child who killed Shiro-chan. I just wanted to say… those who kill dogs are monsters. If you don't want to become one… respect the animals. Humans who act like animals are pain in the ass so hit them instead.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Durarara** and **Ibitsu** in any way possible. Some references are used yet works of other authors are not included.

**Warnings: **Horror, violence, ecchi, yaoi… more stuff. Not a basher so not bashing anyone really… (NO! I'm somewhat bashing ShizuoxCelty!) **OOC**!

…

**Jigoku Kara Humon**

…

Celty Kishitani has been returned to her home by a fraud Shizuo Heiwajima and so it leads to their revelation of the creatures known as Humons. They are said to have eaten souls to survive in such a world. And due to that, the woman finds out a deeper side of her parents' obsession.

Shizuo then wakes in a dark warehouse where he finds the fraud Celty… who happens to be one of the Humons. The child speaks about their beings and has almost ended up eating the guy if ever his fiancée and the other Humon did not arrive.

Soon, Celty and Shizuo have a word within the hospital room where the guy is confined at. They then talk about the children and she finds out that they have also taken her fiancé's interest as well. It is then revealed that Celty agrees to 'be' with the other Humon…

Will she be able to handle the consequences of her decision? Will she be able to bear the responsibilities of becoming a Verlieben?

…

**Jigoku Kara Humon**

_**You belong to me… and no one can ever change that, my Verlieben…**_

…

The chilly night has arrived and Celty is at the tub filled with warm water. Her parents are still out to find traces of the Humons since Celty clearly said she doesn't want to participate. They have gone home after the hospital has let Shizuo out… with a couple of ironclad reminders.

"…I even thought they would get mad or try to persuade me…"

The chestnut-haired woman sighs as she remembers how her parents greet her home that night. They just have reacted as if nothing has happened yet Shingen told her just before they left. _"If you don't want to help in our research, do as you please. But don't— I repeat, don't ask for help if you found yourself at a pinch. We can only cry for you at your funeral. It was your own fault to not let us intervene."_

"Well, why do I expect from them?" The pale brunette decides to end her reflections and sleep already. She has put her robe on and she proceeds towards her room… only to hear thudding sounds within. Celty pauses for a while and then she slowly opens the door… to find a naked young man rolling on the floor— with his hands on his head.

"…Who are you?" Her voice somewhat hitches… she's seen too much nudity for today. The guy then stops rolling and turns to her, "Ah, is that you, Celty? Sorry, I can't see you completely…"

"…You must be the Humon." She speaks and then she goes to her cabinet to get something. The guy chuckles, "I'm so sorry, Celty. I was just trying to materialize the person you wanted to see the most. It seems like… he's blind."

"He's not blind… I like bespectacled men if that is what you're trying to imply." Celty growls back in fluster and then the guy answers, "Imply? Be-what?"

"I forgot you have a mind of a child." She then smiles and then she sits down beside him to help the Humon squeeze in the night dress she gave him, "I don't have anything else so please bear with this for a moment."

"Ah! Celty's dress! It smells like Celty. Ahh, so sweet-smelling~!"

The girl smiles as she caresses the boy's head who is busy sniffing around for her scent. Even though that boy is but a horrible creature, the girl seems to grow affectionate towards him. It must be that she accepted him earlier… or that because he speaks of becoming a good boy with Celty's care. She continues to comb his hair with her hand… a kind smile embracing her lips, "I think I should get you some glasses."

"Thank you, Celty." The Humon answers… enjoying every single touch she does, "Please take care of me."

…

**Jigoku Kara Humon**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 3: A Name, the Symbol of Love**

…

Celty is combing the Humon's hair again while he is singing random nursery rhymes… the girl remembering the voice that fateful night. _'So it was him who is singing…'_ She makes fun of his 'short yet almost reaching shoulder-length' hair and she usually does funny faces in reaction to what she is doing to him. Celty must admit… it's enjoyable to play with a blind man's hair.

Until the boy speaks, "Celty, you seem to like playing with my hair…"

"Huh? I'm sorry. I never had a younger sibling before. Mama and Tou-sama are too busy with their researches and they won't give me a sister." Words flow out her mouth and it has been too late to notice the dreadful matter. The short-haired man with dark locks falls into silence and then she speaks, "I'm a woman… of course, I would naturally go for a younger sister that I can play dolls, enjoy doing my hair with, and do some more girly stuffs with…"

She strokes at his hair once, "It doesn't mean I don't like you."

"…Then Celty can treat me whatever she likes." The boy smiles at the mirror to have Celty turn to him, "I'll grow the hair for you if you ask me to!"

"Hey! My dream guy doesn't have long hair!" She laughs out, "What are you trying to do there, huh?"

"CELTY?" A familiar voice calls from beneath and then she panics in her place. The Humon's expression suddenly changes and then she yells back, "SHIZUO! What's the matter?" She then goes to embrace the Humon, "Please don't do anything stupid…"

"Who are you talking to, Celty?" Steps at the stairs become louder.

"No one! Wait, it's an air friend!"

"An air what? Come on, I need to tell you something!" The doorknob refuses to turn. "Eh? Open the door, Celty."

"Quick, hide in the cabinet!" Celty exclaims at the Humon but he refuses to move. The girl then yells back, "W-Wait, Shizuo. I'm changing. Just wait for me downstairs!" A loud gasp is heard and then he apologizes, "I'm sorry. Yeah, I'll be at the lounge."

Steps then fade away and then she looks at the Humon, "Please, no one should see you." He then smiles as well, "No one else should see you, too, Celty." The woman twitches and then she speaks in her brave voice, "You said you wanted me to take care of you. I cannot let you force me to do things."

The Humon's smile falls and he refuses to talk again. Despite the absence of his clear sight, the eyes of the Humon flares in madness. She twitches and then she speaks, "Hold up. This is not part of—"

The lights suddenly die and then there is nothing else but darkness. Celty looks around and then she yells, "Shizuo!" She hurriedly gets down the steps she just manages to see— only to fall from the missed one, "Argh!" But instead of a loud thud, soft arms welcome her. She then looks up to see the Humon's face from the dimmest light, "I'm sorry. Are you hurt?"

The lights come back and then Celty finds Shizuo standing by the end of the stairs… staring at the stranger holding Celty from falling.

…

**Jigoku Kara Humon**

…

The three are at the lounge and the Humon is staring badly at the blond… who is gazing at Celty. The woman then clears her throat… "Wait, it's not like what you think, Shizuo. It's not like I'm… uhh, renting his time for pleasure." The brunet then turns to her… not understanding what she meant. The blond hums and nods, "Don't worry, I don't think you'll do that. So who is he?"

The guy twitches and then he stutters, "I'm… uhh… my name is…"

"Shinra. Shinra Kishitani." Celty foxily smiles at the blond who can see through her lie… however, he refuses to tell her about it. "He's… uhh… my… stepbrother! Right! He normally comes here when he knows Tou-sama will be out. They never wanted to meet anyway… he's a bit childish and wayward so… they got… right, separated even before Mama met my new father."

"Right, I hate my father so much. He's nothing but a stupid asshole for paranormal things." The Humon who has been named Shinra smiles like an idiot at the blond. Shizuo then hums again, "I see. My name is Shizuo Heiwajima. I'm your sister's fiancé."

Shinra then bears sharp and deathly eyes as he hears the word 'fiancé'— which the blond has noticed. Celty then continues to make a better excuse for the 'stepbrother's' presence, "Since Tou-sama and Mama will be out for two days, he likes to stay and chat for two nights… and a day. I hope you won't make anything bad out of it, Shizuo."

"I'm fine with it." The blond reassuringly smiles at the brunet and then Shinra gets up, "Celty, it's getting late. We should sleep." He then eyes at the blond, "I'm here so go home."

"He's such a very protective brother." Shizuo then chuckles… "Kind'a reminds me of someone. See ya then. I'll leave Celty to you…" But the blond gazes back with a serious look on his face, "But if something happens, I won't forgive you."

"G-Good night, Shizuo." Celty stutters at the tension rises and then the man bids his farewells and good nights back. She then touches the Humon's face, "…Don't get so hostile towards Shizuo. He's my only friend."

"…Hose seal? Hose sill? Fossil? What do you mean?"

"I said hostile. It means very bad. I mean to say don't treat him very bad."

Shinra then recalls his smile and becomes somewhat sad, "…But he might take you away from me…" The woman twitches and then she caresses his head again, "Nope, certainly not, Shinra."

The Humon answers back with a smile and then he wiggles in excitement, "Ah, you said it again. You made the names sound like we're married, Celty~! Shinra and Celty Kishitani~! Ah~! Heaven-sent! Heaven-sent!"

"Didn't I say stepbrother?" She then chuckles as the childish Humon dances around… only to slip in giddiness. "Shinra!"

…

**Jigoku Kara Humon**

…

His hands clasp around the sling bag's strap as he and Celty walk into the school. It seems that Shinra forced the girl into taking him in tow all the way to the school Shizuo and Celty go to. As a visitor, Shinra will be allowed in the girl's classes… but the woman is sure of what he might do if ever _those_ girls come near. _'I hope he won't get into trouble…'_

"Wow, the school is so pretty!" Shinra speaks in awe and then he gazes at Celty, "Celty, everything about the school is pretty." The girl then sighs, "Oh, you haven't seen everything…"

"Oh, ho-ho… Kishitani comes with a man. How disgusting…" Some girls go to greet the lady with scorn… "Aren't you supposed to be Heiwajima-sama's bitch alone? Well, what do we expect from someone like you?"

Celty grabs Shinra's wrist and then she pulls him away, "It's none of your business." Shinra, however, keeps a deathly glare at those girls… until Celty pulls on him again, "Hey, Shinra… please." The guy then turns to her, "Heiwajima-sama's bitch? What's that?"

"They basically mean… you know, I'm Shizuo's fiancée and it's improper to see me with other guys."

"…I see." The Humon whispers and then Celty touches his face again, "No. It's not Shizuo's fault, okay? He… he doesn't even know about it." Shinra twitches and then he whimpers, "Okay. But I swear, they're going to get hurt if they hurt you. You know, I said I'm going to be your protector, too." The girl chuckles, "No, you'll only bring more trouble to me that way…"

"Kishitani." The two teens twitch and then they turn to see a beautiful lady with long black hair and sharp green eyes, "I came to brief about visitor rules with your friend." Celty bows down as well as Shinra and then she greets her, "Good morning, Yagiri. Oh, Shinra, this is Namie Yagiri, our class president. Yagiri, this is Shinra, my stepbrother." Shinra smiles and waves a bit at her, "Hello, Yagiri-san."

"Please stick near Kishitani and don't cause trouble." Then a girl beside her hands him a piece of paper, "Here are the other rules you have to go by." The class president Yagiri then turns around and begins walking, "I'll explain things on the way." The Humon walks after her and then Celty follows suit… wishing things to be of normality.

…

**Jigoku Kara Humon**

…

The bell rings for lunchtime and then Celty and Shinra walk around towards the cafeteria… the boy humming, "I didn't understand anything earlier. But it would be a bother if I ask Celty to explain everything for me." The girl chuckles and then she giggles, "You really act like a child. How old are you anyway?" The Humon then just smiles at her… "I don't know."

The woman twitches and the sound of their talk remains to be of privacy. The Humon looks at where they are walking, "We just simply wake from a sleep with no memories of our past life… if we have any. We don't even remember our own names. But I'm so happy when you gave me a cool name. I haven't heard much people with that name…"

"Yo, Celty-san." A voice calls from afar and the two turn to a direction. Celty then holds Shinra's hand and then she says in a bit hesitant tone, "Rokujo-kun." The guy walks nearer and then he looks at Shinra from head to toe, "Who's the fellow, my dearest?"

"Say that again and I'll slaughter you."

"Wait up." Celty then pulls on Shinra's arm and then the girl chuckles, "Uhm, this is Shinra, my brother. Shinra, he is Chikage Rokujo… he's, uhh, Shizuo's friend." The guy sighs and holds his forehead, "Celty-san, come on. I am no one else but the vice president of Student Council. I am also Celty-san's _special_ friend." He speaks the word 'special' with a wink.

However, Shinra then just grins big— though it cannot fully hide the malice and rage towards the newcomer, "Hello then."

"Ah, Celty-san. Possessive brothers won't give you any good. Why don't you just eat out with me?"

"How about I literally eat you?"

"I'm sorry, Rokujo-kun. Just see you around." The girl then tugs the Humon away and she sighs, _'I knew it he would react like this.'_ Shinra then whispers, "That guy is dangerous. I'll kill him before he gets near you." The girl then smiles back, "No need, Shinra. I'm not interested in getting near him anyway." Then she stops walking with Shinra following suit, "But I want you to understand that I need to keep a good rapport with him and some other people. Please, refrain from threatening them."

"Rapport?"

"Relationship… friendship…"

"…" The Humon falls into silence and then he looks back at the hallway where they went, "The school is scary. Forcing Celty to be friends with dangerous people." He then looks at her, "Are you going to keep doing that? Won't Celty be hurt?"

"I won't. Trust me."

…

**Jigoku Kara Humon**

…

For the last period, Shinra forces the woman to just leave him at the auxiliary library— with crayons and paper. The woman knows Shinra possesses a mind of young child… drawing must be essential to the boy. She does what he likes and Shinra is left working on his drawings… humming a happy tune. Then a teacher comes by and checks up on him, "…? You're… not a student here, are you?"

"Nope, I came with my sister." Shinra answers as he finishes yet another drawing— without looking at the asker.

The teacher looks at his drawings that are comparable to a preschooler's artwork. She then notices the name he writes in an illegible writing… yet she manages to read, "…Celty?" The boy chuckles, "Yep, that's her name! I couldn't draw there at their classroom because I don't understand the things the teacher teaches. It distracts me."

The teacher gently picks up the other drawings and then she finds it creepy for a grown teen to draw like a preschooler… with only him and his sister in it. She senses a sister-complex oozing from the boy, "You must love your sister so much."

"Of course, I do. She's the only person I need."

The teacher twitches and then she chuckles, "You're a weird boy." The teacher touches the boy's head— which makes Shinra twitch in sudden fury, "If you really wanted to impress your sister, you should draw better." The woman walks off with the books towards the librarian's desk to check out the books. Shinra pulls back a bit to see the face of the woman… a weird sensation threading along his body.

Celty then comes around and the teacher greets her first, "Oh, Celty-san, are you looking for your brother?"

The student twitches and then she bows down for a bit to show respect… only to chuckle, "How'd you know, Takano-sensei?" The woman chuckles and taps the pale brunette's shoulder twice, "You should teach him to draw well." The woman twitches again and then she looks at where Shinra is— the guy pinning his eyes at the doorway.

His sister smiles and then she walks to him… and sits down beside him, "So what is my brother doing?" The guy twitches and then he picks up the drawings, "I was just drawing Celty and me. I can't draw well enough to show how pretty you are."

"No need." Celty then skims through the illustrations that remind her of her preschool artworks… only Shinra draws better, "You draw better than I can." And instead of a family of only her and Emillia, she sees herself drawn with a monster in a human form… and he seems to be truly enjoying the lie of being her stepbrother.

"Shinra…" She calls with an affectionate voice and then Shinra turns to her, "Yes, Celty?"

"Don't you have any other name in mind? I mean, I called you Shinra Kishitani without really thinking."

The guy grins big and shakes his head, "If I had, then I would be calling myself that even before we met. I haven't asked you for a name… but you gave one to me. I was really happy. I was really scared that… that I will become a monster forever. No name… no identity… just… a killer."

She twitches as he smiles innocently, "I have a name now so I can respond to commands. I wish that is the first step to becoming a good boy!"

…

**End of Chapter 3**

…

Thank you for reading. Please review! ^^


End file.
